


I Saw Ollie Kissing Barry Allen

by Miko_of_Midnight



Series: Hollivary drabbles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious Vigilantes, Scheming teams, Team Arrow, Team Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_of_Midnight/pseuds/Miko_of_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, isn’t mistletoe like a thing for you Christmas people?” </p><p>Teams Arrow and Flash conspire to bring together their two oblivious vigilantes. And really, isn't that the best Christmas present they could give them?</p><p>Pointless Christmas fluff, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Ollie Kissing Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo… I was super busy for the past two weeks with dead week and finals week and crazy school stuff, so I didn’t get anything done for actual Olivarry Holiday Weekend 2015, which made me super sad. 
> 
> So, I meant for this to be posted for Olivarry Holiday Weekend 2015. Yeah, that didn’t end up happening, but I made a promise to myself that I would post a Christmas oneshot before Christmas. So, here you are, for better or worse. 
> 
> Also, for some reason I love the idea of silly mistletoe shenanigans. I also especially love the headcanon I have of Teams Arrow and Flash teaming up to get their oblivious vigilante heroes together. I don’t know why, I mean, I’ve never even seen mistletoe in real life. Oh well, tis the season, right?
> 
> I hope you enjoy and hopefully next time there’s an event I’ll actually get stuff written by the deadline. Also, it should totally be called Holivarry Weekend, even though it sounds less official and all.

It was really Cisco’s idea, but both teams seemed to think that getting together when one or both of their cities was not in immediate dire peril would be nice. So, Team Arrow, as everyone but the two men in it called the Star City crew, had taken the train to Central City and all was calm. 

“I’ve tried,” Felicity whispered to Caitlin as the two were hanging decorations in Star Labs. “I might have hypothetically invented one or two not-so important reasons for Barry to come to Star City.” Caitlin huffed out a breath as she handed some more lights to the blonde standing on a chair. 

“Me too, why can’t boys see anything important, honestly. I really don’t think we can be subtle any more. We have to force them to admit there’s something there. But the question is how…” the doctor trailed off.

“Who are you talking about?” Thea had walked towards the two with a box of tinsel she and Cisco had found in a forgotten hallway storeroom, she had caught the last bit of their conversation. The two conspirators baulked at the unexpected voice and Caitlin just caught Felicity in time so she didn’t topple off of the chair. 

“Sorry Felicity,” Thea felt contrite for the almost-accident. Caitlin helped her off the chair and Felicity sat in it with a hand over her racing heart. 

“You Queens and your freakishly silent moves! I really should invest in bells…” Felicity continued muttering to herself as she sat up and straightened out.

“Were you talking about Ollie?” Thea interrupted trying to puzzle together who they were trying to set up. Felicity began sputtering and they both immediately launched into separate denials.

“Psh, just because he’s not with anyone, and has seemed scattered or lonely lately doesn’t mean anything. You Queens thinking everything revolves around you, even without your company-“

“I don’t even really know your brother, why would I even think about setting him up is honestly a bit crazy-“

That was a ‘yes’, she thought, amused. She wasn’t adverse to it. For all her brother does for their city, he could afford to relax a bit and have a bit of happiness. Also, Thea may not broadcast it, but she was a sucker for matchmaking. Caitlin has a point though unless she was setting him up with someone she knew… Ohhhh…

“Are you trying to set up Barry and my brother!?” Caitlin bit her lip and looked to Felicity, who was a bit speechless for once, and opened her mouth a bit, though she really should have expected her to come up with it, Thea was definitely not dumb. 

“I’m in,” she said without preamble. She didn’t even really have to think about it. They both deserved happiness and if these two believed they could have it with each other who was she to stand in the way? “How are we going to do it?” She asked the other two with an expectant face. Caitlin and Felicity seemed to nonverbally agree that they shouldn’t turn down the help from Oliver’s little sister.

“Well,” Caitlin said, “We were actually just talking about that.”

“We’re definitely open to ideas to get these two oblivious idiots together,” Felicity added. 

“Hmmm… I can’t really speak for Barry, but I know that Ollie hates doing anything some else thinks, especially in his love life, so we can’t be too obvious…” They lapsed into a thoughtful silence, which a beat later, was broken by Felicity.

“Wait, isn’t mistletoe like a thing for you Christmas people?” Thea and Caitlin looked at her with twin faces of disbelief. “Yeah!” Felicity continued, and began to dug through one of the decoration boxes. “In any holiday special I see the two character we want to get together kiss under- ah ha!” She triumphantly held up a small green clump up for the other two to see. “They always kiss under mistletoe.” She finished, wondering why her cohorts didn’t seem to be enthused about this plan. Gentiles and their weird traditions, she mentally rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t know, Felicity, I mean it’s not-”

“Score! I found some icicle lights hiding near the old cafeteria…” Cisco trailed off as he entered the room and realised there were significant glances being exchanged between all three of the females. “Okay guys, what’s going on?” he asked, setting down his box.

The three girls were still exchanging looks. Cisco looked down and saw Felicity holding a sprig of mistletoe. He mentally took stock of who was in the room and who wasn’t.

“No way. Are you-?” Cisco realised he should glance around to make sure that a certain two weren’t there. “Are you guys working on Operation Flarrow?” They all raised their eyebrows, whether it was literally or figuratively, even his partner.

Caitlin was the first to recover, “What exactly is ‘Operation Flarrow’?” Cisco stopped, his eyes darted between them second-guessing his assumption that they might be on the same page as him.

“Well- that’s just what I call it in my head, really and I toyed with some other names, but that seemed the most ambiguous and-“

“Cisco,” Caitlin was using her tell-me-what-you’re-up-to-right-now-so-I-can-stop-you-or-help-you voice. The name was a work in progress as well as patent-pending.

“I mean, you all have felt it, right, between our two fearless leaders?” he said, gesturing to them all. He was trying to find the right word “-tension?” That worked. Thea burst out laughing. Cisco’s eyes snapped to her, widening. “What!?” And then Felicity and Caitlin joined in Cisco’s eyes widened further, looking between them again.

“Okaaaaay….” He didn’t really know what to think about that, although he was pretty sure that there were only two possible reasons to find this amusing. 

They finally seemed to calm down, at which the two Star City citizens seemed to be looking to Caitlin for what to do next. And while she had many questions about Operation Flarrow, they could be answered later, they had a limited window before they were bound to come back.

“So, what ideas do you have so far?”

“Well… only mistletoe so far,” Caitlin admitted a bit sheepishly.

“Really?” He looked at their faces and saw his confirmation. “Hm… okay, we can work with that.”

->->->->->\--------------------------------------|>

“Sorry guys, we would have been back sooner, but a certain someone slowed me down,” Barry all but pouted as he followed Oliver in at a normal speed. “Hey, I like what you’ve done with the place,” he commented, looking around at all the decorations. 

“Oh!” Barry heard gasps all around and various exclamations and unless he was mistaken, a cheer. He looked at the two teams in confusion.

“Dude,” Cisco pointed above his at the doorway. Barry looked up and saw a plant hanging there, was that-?

“You have to kiss Ollie!” Thea sing-songed. And Barry realised he was standing under the doorway with the archer. 

“Uh, no we don’t. I mean that’s a dumb superstation it’s not like you’d make anyone do it with anyone-“ Barry said, nervously avoiding looking at Oliver at all. 

“Er- yeah they will. I got caught under it with John earlier,” Laurel said, looking at the other teammates with narrowed eyes. None of them looked the least bit concerned at that.

“Oh grow up, it wasn’t that bad,” Felicity answered Laurel, but her eyes hadn’t left the two under the mistletoe. “I had to kiss Caitlin earlier. It’s not a big deal, so just get on with it.” Barry could swear Thea and Caitlin were nodding emphatically in the background. 

If it wasn’t such a big deal that why did he feel at least four pairs of intense eyes on him as he turned to face Oliver, who looked as impassive as ever. 

He turned puppy eyes back to their teams in a last ditch effort. “Guys-“

“Oh just get it over with,” Laurel groused still annoyed that she was forced to kiss Diggle, though they had let her get away with a cheek kiss. 

Barry sighed and turned to finally meet Oliver’s eyes, going as slowly as possible. He was surprised to find the archer’s face an inch from his. Oliver closed the miniscule gap with his lips. 

If Barry hadn’t been extremely occupied with a fantastic kisser he may have heard cheers from the spectators. As it was he couldn’t really recall what his name was let alone worry about them.

They pulled back simultaneously and both with elevated breathing. 

“I knew it! The magic of your Christmas mistletoe!” Felicity exclaimed triumphantly. 

“Not exactly how I imagined telling them,” the speedster muttered quietly to the Oliver, who snorted in what he could tell was agreement. They glanced over at the conspirators, who were busy congratulating each other as Laurel looked perplexed. 

“Should we tell them?” Barry whispered, pressing his forehead to his lover’s with an arm slung around his shoulders while Oliver’s hand inched up to cup the back of neck and pulled him in for another, shorter this time, kiss. John looked on knowingly, having caught the two just two days ago in Oliver's office. 

The corners of the archer’s lips curled up into a smirk.

“I think we can let them have this one, for the holidays at least.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I wrote most of this in less than two hours, so there are bound to be countless mistakes and it probably seems a bit choppy and rushed. Hopefully, it was enjoyable regardless. (Maybe be edited at a later date, but I really wanted to get this up today).
> 
> I hope you and yours have a happy holidays or at least a great winter solstice!


End file.
